Shaina Selbig
Shaina's Info Cell Phone: 989-640-9314 M.A. Speech Language Pathology - 1st year grad student I like to fence and be a park ranger in my spare time :) Grants Allocated and Hours 8 hours per week (NIH) Current Assignments High Priority * Low Priority Recently Completed Assignments *NH Cross-Sectional Vowels /u/-rechecks for the following Group 1 Speakers (EBC-NIH): Due: 8/8/12 **4523 3m **4555 3m **4571 3m **4605 3m Word-Initial: Label and extract VOT for the following NH MB&MIB files (EBC-NIH) Due 8/1: **ID2 4721 3m **ID2 4778 9m Inter-rater reliability for CI-CAM Vowels spreadsheet (EBC-NIH) Due 7/26 HA-CAM Vowels Inter-Rater Reliability Assignment (see email; EBC-NIH) Due: 7/23 CI Vowels Inter-Rater Reliability Assignment (see email; EBC-NIH) Due: ASAP, 7/24 at the latest Word-Initial: Label and extract VOT for the following ID2 CI MB&MIB files (EBC-NIH) Due: 7-23-12 **4574 pre **3272 3m *#VC textgrids for ID2 CI 4763 pre MB/MIB Due: 7/13/12 Word Initial: Label and extract MB&MIB VOT for the following ID2 NH speakers (NIH-EBC) Due: 6-29-12 **4668 3m **4617 pre *Word Initial: Label and extract VOT for MB&MIB the following ID2 NH speakers (NIH-EBC) Due: 6-19-12 **4605 3m **4564 pre **4503 6m **4200 3m * *VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4635 9m/12m/15m MB/MIB/MICP/MISP/MET, NH 4735 9m/12m MICP/MISP/MET (NIH-CMC) *#VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4778 9m MET, 12m MB/MIB/MET/MICP/MISP; ID2 NH 4779 6m MB/MI/MICP; ID2 NH 4890 6m/9m MET/MICP/MISP (NIH-CMC) *VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4707 9m/12m/15m, NH 4877 3m/6m/9m MB/MIB/MET/MICP/MISP (NIH-CMC) *VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4769 12m/15m/18m, ID2 NH 4770 3m/6m/9m, ID2 4792 3m/6m MET/MICP/MISP (NIH-CMC) *textgrids for ID2 NH 4645 pre MISP, 3m MET/MISP/MICP, NH 4646 pre MET/MISP/MICP, NH 4785 pre MET/MISP/MICP, NH 4888 pre MET/MISP/MICP (NIH-CMC) **VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4820 pre/3m MET/MISP/MICP, NH 4804 & 4814 pre MET/MISP/MICP (NIH-CMC) **VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4721 3m/6m MET/MICP/MISP, NH 4854 pre MB/MIB/MET/MICP/MISP, NH 4868 3m MB/MIB/MET/MICP/MISP (NIH-CMC) *VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4897 3m, NH 4898 3m, NH 4908 pre MET/MISP/MICP (NIH-CMC) *VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4729 pre MB/MIB/MET/MISP/MICP (NIH-CMC) *NH 4742 pre/3m MB/MIB/MET/MISP/MICP (NIH-CMC) *#VC textgrids ID2 CI 4842 6m MET/MICP/MISP (NIH-CMC) *#VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4860 pre, NH 4868 pre MB/MIB/MET/MISP/MICP (NIH-CMC) *#VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4876 3m/6m MET/MISP - Deadline: Jan. 12 (NIH-CMC) *VC textgrids forNH 4585 12m, NH 4810 12m, NH 4819 6m MB/MIB/MET/MISP/MICP -'Deadline: Jan. 12 '(NIH-CMC) *#Blank VC Textgrid: CI 4852 3m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) *ID2 NH Cross-Sect Vowel Analysis-Reliability Extra Tokens2 (tokens in purple only) - Deadline: Mon, Dec. 12th '(CMC-NIH) *ID2 Cross-Sect Vowel Analysis-Reliability NH3912 to NH4137 - '''Deadline: Fri, Dec. 2nd '(CMC-NIH) *#Vowel Analysis-HA Vowels-Rechecks & Outliers (tokens highlighted in pink and orange) - 'Deadline: Mon, Nov. 14 '(NIH-CMC) *CI Project Cleanup Vowel Analysis(NIH-DLF) *#Reliability Formant Analysis-NH 4478 MB and MIB (NIH-DLF) *#Variant Classification HA 09 3m MET (ERD-NIH) Due Nov. 3rd *Variant Classification Recheck (tokens in teal only) 'Deadline: Mon, Oct 31st '(CMC) *Variant Classification NH 4604, 4489, 3697 (highlighted tokens only) '''Due: 10/19 *Classification re-checks for files CI 18 and CI 33 6m MET/MIT and CI 37 3m MET/MIT Due: October 5th *ID2 NH 3912, 4686, 4789 3m/6m MET/MISP variant classification Due: Oct. 4 *ID2 NH 4780, NH 4797, NH 4810 3m/6m/9m MB/MIB/MICP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 28 Variant classification for ID2 NH 4605, NH 4555, NH 3786, NH 4585 - Deadline: Aug 1 Variant classification for ID2 NH 4797, NH 4668, NH 4478, NH 4446, NH 4571 - Deadline: August 5 Variant classification for ID2 NH 4005, NH 3933, NH 4523, and NH 4062 Due: Aug 2 Variants: HA 18/20/21/22/23 Classifying additional /w/ alv-lab tokens for ID1 HA 07, HA 09, HA 11, HA 13, HA 14 Due: July 27 Variant Classification for ID1 NH 1169, NH 1773, NH 1069, and NH 978 Due: July 25 Variant classification for ID1 NH 1175, ID2 NH 4200, ID2 NH 4779, & ID2 NH 4503 Due: July 18 VC Textgrid updates for ID1 NH 2815 3m MET/MIT and 6m MET/MIT Due: July 13 Update VC textgrids for ID1 NH 1100 3m MIT/MET and ID1 NH 978 3m MIT/MET & 6m MIT/MET Due: July 13 Update VC textgrids for ID1 NH 623 2nd MET & MIT Phonetic variant classification for ID1 NH 3139, 3111 and ID2 NH 4810: 3m & 6m MET/MIT Deadline: July 1 CI&MATCHES-Formant Recheck2 Deadline: June 1 VC Textgrid updates for ID1 NH 1175 3m (2nd) & 6m (3rd) MIT/MET and ID1 NH 1106 3m & 6m MET/MIT Deadline: June 21 VC Textgrid updates for ID1 NH 3111 3m(2nd) MIT/MET and 6m(3rd) MIT/MET Correct errors in RaP labels for ID2 NH 4487 3m MIB Deadline: June 10 VC Textgrid updates for ID1 NH 1018 pre(1st) MIT/MET and 3m MIT/MET Deadline: June 10 VC Textgrids for ID2 CI 4852 pre MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP References assignment Deadline: June 14 VC Textgrids for ID2 NH 4777 6m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP VC Textgrids for ID2 NH 4769 9m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP CI Hearing Matches-Formant Recheck-Shaina Revise perceptual isochrony labels for ID2 NH 4446 3m, 6m: MB, MIB Deadline: June 1 Vowel Analysis-CI14, CI29 (only highlighted vowels) VC Textgrids for ID2 NH 4686 12m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP F2 Analysis - Longitudinal and Cross-sectional checks Eliminate breaks for 8 additional cross-sectional speakers Hearing Impaired Phonetic Varint Re-Check F2 Analysis for consonant project (longitudinal) ID2 NH 4523 9m, NH 4555 6m & 9m RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4624 6m MB&MIB VC Textgrids: ID2 NH 4824 3m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP VC Textgrids: ID2 NH 4780 6m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP Vowel Analysis-NH 4625 3m/6m MET/MISP (only vowels marked "INCLUDE" for MET files) F2 Analysis for CONSONANT project (longitudinal) - ID2 NH 4017 3m & 6m Vowel Analysis for ID2 NH 4604 3m/6m MET and MISP - those that say "INCLUDE" in column B. RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4503 6m MB/MIB Consonant Variation Classification for ID1 CI 33 and 37 References assignment (to be completed during volunteer time) --> requests pending F2 Consonant analysis for ID2 NH 4407, 4420, and 4446 (Due Friday, March 25) Consonant project F2 analysis for speakers NH 4489, 4497, 4503, and 4523. --Due Weds. March 16 Classification assignment for CI ID1 18 3m MET/MIT RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4562 9m MB/MIB VC Textgrids for ID2 NH 4778 6m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP Consonant project F2 formant analysis for speakers NH 4571, 4605, 4617, 4624, 4525, 4668 (higher priority). Please send the spreadsheet back to Amanda when completed. RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4487 3m MB/MIB RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4497 9m MB/MIB (lower priority) RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4407 3m MB/MIB Vowel Analysis for ID2 3358 3m/6m MET, 3m/6m MISP Find high priority references for Laura (by Friday) 5. VC Textgrids: ID2 NH 4779 3m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP 1. Varaints: 4564 pre, 4599 pre, 3973 3m 2. VC tgs: 4808 3m - all, 4797 3m - all 3. RaP: 3898 6m 6m MB 3. RaP: 3898 6m MIB 6. VC Textgrids: ID2 NH 4792 pre MB/MIB 8. For the "Prosody Longitudinal Data" spreadsheet located at Z:\IDS HD\IDS\DATA\PROSODY, integrate R2 data for ID2 NH 4686 6m MIB and 9m MB & MIB. 6. VC Textgrids: ID2 NH 4792 pre/MICP/MET/MISP Variant Classification re-check assignment (2nd priority) 4. RaP labeling: ID2 NH 4143 pre MB/MIB Skill Sets *TextGrids (VC, blank RaP) *RaP Labeling (NIH/NIH2) *Variant Classification *Formant Analysis *Reference Search/Organization *Spreadsheet Master!